Wishing a happy new year
by GOLDheartedHobo
Summary: First time writting a fiction :S it's a small story on how I took CJ Timm's OCs to wish happy new year for him. hope you'll like it. please help me improve by giving some constructive critisism. rated M 'cause you know... swearing.


_Hellooooo everyone! My name is Gold Hearted Hobo, but you can call me Gus._

_Today I have the honor of writing a story staring CJ Timm and his OCs from his Halo Reach fiction._

_I hope to have written something you will all enjoy, and do not hesitate to give me some constructive criticism so that I can improve my writing skills!_

_Just so that we are clear, every character in here doesn't belong to me, except for myself._

_Let's get this fiction started shall we?_

It had been a while since Mike had last shot a covenant, it's not something you forget how to do, no, not in any way, taking a life, whoever it belonged to, was not something you forgot, and especially not the training he had to endure in order to take lives.

He had enjoyed his Christmas like any other human with the company of Natalia and had managed to hide his location from Mandy, so his vacations had been peaceful. Not that the UNSC field medic wasn't nice or anything, but she tended to try and distract him from Natalia by showcasing herself… in ways he doesn't even want to start describing.

Right now he was in front of the fire in Natalia's Chalet for Christmas. It was big, a bit too much for the activities the two had decided they would be doing for the vacations:

Walks in the snow, taking pictures, and sex, lots of it, so much so that they broke some of the furniture, they were both glad Natalia had money to replace said furniture.

Mike enjoyed the warmth of the fire until his enhanced hearing allowed him to hear something a normal human never would have heard from inside the chalet: a detonation. He barely had the time to get up and to cover that the front door opened in a loud slam, and two humans came in crashing. One was the author of his adventure through Reach and beyond, the other, who was holding the author by the collar and yelling nonsense at him, was unknown to him. He was clad in a black trench coat, a wool sweater underneath it to keep him warm where there was written "Gold Hearted Hobo". Oh, that's one of the author's fans.

Before Mike could ask them both what they were doing here, the fan blackmailed him:

"WE need to talk, and if you don't want to, I'll just make sure you get your dose of chit-chat by having a diplomatic incident between Natalia, Mandy and you."

With no desire to feel Natalia's wrath, Mike closed the door behind them and lead them to a seat. Thought the fan wouldn't let go of his author, and instead of letting him walk on his own to the seat, he dragged him by the collar.

After they all took a seat and Timm actually got released from the fan's iron grip, he initiated the conversation:

"What do you need to talk about?" Mike asked, hoping that the situation would quickly explain itself.

"Glad you asked! You see, there are a few things that… need fixing, and I need you AND Chrissy here to listen carefully." The fan explained rather quickly, he clearly had taken something:

"Hey! I know that you think that people on substances are hilarious but right now is not the time!"

Okay…

"Good." Sorry "Just keep writing already!"

… The fan's eyes were glued to the coffee Mike had made for him, speaking to him while staring at his reflection in the dark liquid:

"Look, Chrissy here's been a tiny bit lazy, and HAS FORGOTTEN TO SAY HAPPY NEW YEAR OR MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Mike stared in disbelief at the young man who was about to burn his seat with rage while staring at the writer of his journey, that was it? He just wanted them to give their wishes to the readers?

"YES!" Yelled the fan, Mike had forgotten, he is omniscient in this particular fiction.

"And we need to fix it RIGHT NOW! Any ideas?" the change of tone made the two other men in the room pull funny faces that could only be interpreted as a mixture of confusion, bewilderment and a bit of fear in the author's case.

"I-I've got one…" both turned their heads towards CJ Timm who backed away from his fan who seemed to get creepier by the second.

"Let's invite Mandy and the rest of noble team…

-GREAT IDEA!*slaps Chrissy on the back* let's do this!"

(Two Hours Later :P)

They were all standing outside, the sun was getting ready to disappear form this side of Earth to allow the night to take its place, but Noble team was getting ready for a difficult mission, look happy on a picture.

"What did you say in those times? Oh, right, it wouldn't be a noble mission if it were easy.

-I wish I could hit you on the head sometimes Gus." Replied Noble lead with a sigh.

"Wait, you know that guy?" Said Mike while pointing at the fan.

"Yeah, he used to beat the crap out of elites whenever he could, it usually got him backhanded by one and have him restart to the last checkpoint, but when he got the opportunity, he'd beat the elite to a pulp with the stock of his rifle." Emile replied with a chuckle.

"He also used to suck with a sniper rifle" Jun added.

"And was an awful pilot" Jorge decided to add.

"If the ladies who've got God mode on would please get together we are about to take the bloody picture."

"He also swore a lot." Added Kat, which rewarded her with an exhausted stare from the said swearer.

"Alright, let's do this." Gus got in the way of the camera and put film mode on. "Good evening everyone, I'm Gus, and this" stabbed the wood under him with an axe "is jackass"

Suddenly the floor collapsed and everyone was sent tumbling in the snow below, each and every one of them laughing.

"Alright everyone, look over there and yell Happy New year!"

And this is how Gus saved CJ Timm the trouble of writing a Christmas and New Year special story/episode.

_Alright people this was my first time writing something as long as 1000 words. Don't hesitate to tell me that my fiction is bad, but please tell me what I should improve!_

_In the meantime, Happy New Year everyone, hope you have a wonderful year 2015! :D_


End file.
